


London's Calling

by 0325



Series: Seungmin and Felix in London [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, British Culture, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Lost, Holidays, London, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0325/pseuds/0325
Summary: “Rock paper, scissors. Loser pays” said Felix, hand poised and ready for action.“Felix… £134… isn’t that like 200,000 won? We can’t rock paper scissors that..”“It’s only fair.”-Seungmin and Felix go on holiday to the rainiest place on earth.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Series: Seungmin and Felix in London [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	London's Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daengnyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengnyang/gifts).



> this one is for the gf, happy one month baby, i love you so much
> 
> sorry it's not very good, i tried my best
> 
> (also i do not condone any food choices made in this fic, thank u)
> 
> \- 0325

Yet another bus sped past as Seungmin and Felix stood in a daze at the bus stop, London tourist guides clutched in their hands. 

“But that was a bus? and this is a bus stop? so why didn’t the bus stop?” exclaimed Felix as he took a seat under the bus shelter.

The two boyfriends had decided to go on holiday (yes, holiday) to London, aka the rainiest city in the world, a fact discovered by them both as they stood stranded at a random bus stop in the centre of the city. 

“Lix, what bus were you looking for again?”

“It said on Google maps to take the number 9?”

“This bus stop is for number 7 and 13 though Lixie…”

Felix let out a moan of sorrow, standing up and looking around in search of a magical sign to help him.

There it was, the number 9 bus stop. Right across the road from where he had been sitting the whole time.

“It’s there, oh my gosh, it’s been there the whole time, Seungmin..”

The couple both began their walk across the road, a number 9 bus happening to turn the corner in perfect time. As they rushed onto the bus, their travel passes tucked away safely into their pockets, they took a seat and discussed their plans for their 2 weeks in the UK.

“Okay so, we’re gonna go to, what was it called again? Tesco? Anyways, we’re going to the supermarket and then we’ll carry all the food back to the AirBnb. After, we should have enough time to visit Buckingham Palace. Sound good?” 

“Ugh yeah, but honestly Felix, next time we’re staying in a hotel and no self-catering… I don’t even want to think of how my arms are going to feel after carrying all the food..” replied Seungmin.

-

The supermarket had a surprisingly calm atmosphere for somewhere in the middle of a bustling city, the sound of industrial refrigerators and Star by WJSN playing from Felix’s phone adding a certain type of feel. The two boys took time pushing their trolley around and exploring the foreign place, picking up all different kinds of food to try.

“Oh my gosh, it’s Cadbury! That’s what we have in Australia, Min! You’ve gotta try it, let’s get some!” 

Felix grabbed so many different types of said chocolate that Seungmin could feel the sugar rush already. He could also already feel the burden on his bank account, the trolley already overflowing before they had made it halfway through the store…. Anything for his precious boyfriend, he thought.

They continued their voyage around the many aisles, both exclaiming as they saw foods that they had only admired on the TV for so many years. It was safe to say the British culture was encompassing both of them slowly but surely.

Only 3 days into their trip, they had tried the national treasure that is a Greggs sausage roll, and had a taste of a Cheeky Nandos, plus they had discovered the importance of the art of queuing in British society after a tasteful encounter with an elderly lady in a Fish and Chip shop. 

When they came to the end of their amateur Supermarket Sweep, the excitement coming from the boys was uncontainable. All until, everything had been swiped through the till and the total flashed onto the screen.

“Rock paper, scissors. Loser pays” said Felix, hand poised and ready for action.

“Felix… £134… isn’t that like 200,000 won? We can’t rock paper scissors that..”

“It’s only fair.”

The smirk on Felix’s face as they left that store would never leave Seungmin’s memory…

-

Felix flopped onto the bed back at their Airbnb, Seungmin shortly following, new plushie held tightly to his chest. 

“Well, that was eventful..”

“I can’t believe they let her stay on the train..”

“Oh my, wait a minute, Hyunjin’s calling, sit up sit up!” exclaimed Felix, propping himself up as he tried to fix his hair.

“Hyunjinnie!” shouted Seungmin, once he heard the call open. Seungmin and Hyunjin had known eachother since knee height, best friends all their lives, until Felix came along in high school and Hyunjin branded himself as a third wheel.. but even as a trio, they all clicked real well. True friends for life, was what their parents referred to them as.

“So, come on, what have you guys done today?”

Felix passed the phone to his boyfriend, giving him a sign to blab to Hyunjin about their adventures so far in London.

“Well,” Seungmin started, “Today we went to the supermarket, but before that, my extremely smart boyfriend over here, managed to get us lost when we were trying to get the bus.”

“Hey! You would’ve done the same” Felix shouted from the kitchen.

Seungmin continuted, “But after that, we went to Buckingham Palace and oh my.. in the gift shop I got the most cute plushie toy, it’s a dog!” He showed the small toy to the camera, earning a gasp and an AWWW from Hyunjin.

“Ah, it’s a Corgi, right? One of those dogs that the Queen likes!”

“Yes yes! It’s so cute.. I think I’m gonna name it Muffin!”

“Good choice, anyways, hate to cut this short, but me and Jisung are meeting in an hour.. aha I gotta get ready.”

“Go get your mans!” a shout from Felix came from downstairs again.

“Have fun, lovebirds!” said Seungmin, much to Hyunjin’s annoyance.

The call was ended and Seungmin made his way downstairs, anxious to see whether or not Felix had burned the house down yet. The two made an agreement that for 5 days of each week, so on weekdays, one of them would cook. An agreement that Felix made excitedly, despite his previous experiences with cooking that often ended with the sound of a fire alarm or the floor covered in some sort of liquid or food.

Surprisingly, he was welcomed into the dining room by a seemingly clean Felix, dressed in an apron saying ‘Master cook’ (a sarcastic gift from Chan, given to Felix for his birthday).

“Kim Seungmin, be ready to have your mind blown and prepare your taste buds for a once in a lifetime experience, because I have made the most incredible Spaghetti Bolognese.” spotting the unhopeful look plastered onto the other’s face, he continued. “Yes, it is known as a basic white person dish, but Seungmin, you have not tried MY Spaghetti Bolognese. Now I shall return in a few minutes with the amazing food and you will enjoy. Goodbye!”  
He ended his little monologue, waltzing back into the kitchen, leaving his boyfriend to wonder what made this spaghetti so special.

A few minutes later, as promised, Seungmin was presented with the most unique? dish he had ever seen. Expectedly, there was Spaghetti Bolognese, but what was balanced on the top made Seungmin question all of his life decisions.

“Felix, is that chocolate?”

“Don’t bash it until you’ve tried it. Look, just trust me on this one, Min.” The older said as he shoved a spoonful of chocolate/spaghetti into his mouth, accidentally dropping some down his brand-new ‘I love London’ shirt, instantly regretting discarding his apron prior to the meal.

“I swear.. if I get sick on holiday.” Seungmin muttered before tucking in, surprised at the outcome of his decision.

“See, it’s not that bad, is it?” 

“Whatever, Lix..” He said, grinning at the boy sat opposite him.

-

Felix stood in the ensuite, brushing his teeth, eyes threatening to flutter shut as his boyfriend stood beside him, attempting to do his skincare routine using the small sink area. They were both exhausted after a busy day exploring the new city.

The plan was to get in bed, take advantage of the free Netflix that their AirBnb owner had left, and to sleep until noon. The touristy stuff could wait, they were still there to have a good time as a couple, and the knowledge that they were in London, a city they had both dreamed of visiting for years, was enough to keep them happy, and after all, they had each other, that was enough.

So after washing up and tidying the bathroom, the two boys jumped into bed, Seungmin resting his head upon his loving boyfriend’s chest as he threaded his small hands delicately through the brown hair that had become Seungmin’s trademark.

The sappy, American movie they had put on the TV became long forgotten as the pair became more interested in each other.

“Minnie, you’re gorgeous.” whispered Felix as he gently poked the cheeks of his partner. 

“I love you, Pixie”

“I love you too, angel”


End file.
